


The proud daddy

by Roro



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Arthur is a royal donkey, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Gwaine now and forever my only sexy knight, I Love You, Italiano | Italian, Kilgharrah the Slash dragon says "Yes", M/M, Mpreg, Official Fan club of Merlin's ears, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Slash, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trollollollollo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Scritta per il promt su KinkMerlinItalia]</p>
<p><i>"Arthur è talmente affascinato dal pancione di Merlin, da non lasciarlo in pace un attimo e la Corte è così abituata agli slanci appassionati del loro Re, nei confronti del suo Consorte da non farci più caso. In pratica vorrei vedere un Arthur dannatamente fiero del fatto che diventerà padre."</i> Il promt di partenza dettato dalla mia cara Giuls ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	The proud daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibimayu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimayu/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt su [KinkMerlinItalia](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkmerlin_ita/) ormai nel lontano 2011...oddio è passata n'eternità TAT  
> 

La porta sbatté violentemente contro il muro, lasciando libero passaggio al Re che irruppe come una furia nella stanza del medico.  
«Dov'è?»  
La voce era bassa e ringhiosa, _cattivo segno_ , pensò Gaius alzandosi in piedi e inchinandosi leggermente di fronte al sovrano.  
«Mio Signore...» esordì l'archiatra cercando di prendere tempo, formulare una frase sensata e dargli la notizia nel miglior modo possibile. Deglutì, che lavoro ingrato per un uomo della sua età, si sarebbe dovuto ritirare quando gli era stato proposto, si maledì interiormente per essere stato così idiota da preferire quella vita ad una tranquilla vita di campagna.  
«Come ben sapete sono sempre stato fedele alla nobile casata dei Pendragon, servendo prima vostro padre e ora voi...»  
«Gaius!» Tuonò il Re, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, la bocca serrata e la mano destra appoggiata sul fodero della spada.  
«Non ti ho chiesto la storia della tua vita, ti ho chiesto dove si trova _lui_.»  
Il medico sgranò gli occhi. Stava giocando con il fuoco, lo sapeva bene, quante probabilità c'erano per lui di sopravvivere a quella giornata se continuava così? _Pochissime_.  
«Lui...?»  
Gli occhi del sovrano, se possibile, divennero ancora più piccoli e taglienti, tanto che per un attimo l'anziano medico ebbe la sensazione di venire accoltellato. Perché doveva rischiare la vita? Era sopravvissuto tanti anni ad Uther, sarebbe morto per mano del figlio? _Probabile_.  
«Gaius...»  
La voce del Re suonava falsamente calma, l'archiatra rabbrividì e inconsciamente fece un passo indietro, andando a sbattere contro lo sgabello sul quale era seduto prima che il sovrano irrompesse nel suo studio.  
«... _qualcosa_ , mi fa intuire che stai cercando di prendere tempo, il che, oltre a farmi irritare maggiormente, aumenta anche la punizione che infierirò a te e, soprattutto, a _lui_.»  
Fece una pausa, in modo che Gaius recepisse bene il messaggio. L'uomo deglutì nuovamente e abbassò impercettibilmente la testa.  
«Ovviamente _tu_ sei ancora in tempo per salvarti dalla mia punizione, _SE_ entro i prossimi cinque secondi mi dirai dove si trova quell'idiota.»  
Gaius abbassò del tutto la testa, un tempo avrebbe saputo tener testa al Re, gli avrebbe riempito la testa di chiacchiere così da distrarlo dal suo intento, ma quei tempi erano passati, e a lui non restava altro che cedere.  
«Sta andando ad Ealdor, Sire.»  
Il medico non fece in tempo a sollevare lo sguardo che il Re era già sparito oltre la porta. Rimase in attesa, ascoltando i passi del sovrano che si allontanavano a gran velocità e, quando non li udì più, ricominciò a respirare. Lentamente si diresse verso la porta e sbirciò fuori, nessuno in vista. La richiuse dolcemente e tornò a sedersi alla sua scrivania dove un antico tomo aspettava solo lui. Per un brevissimo istante, si chiese come avrebbe reagito il Re una volta saputa la lieta notizia, ma decise che era troppo vecchio per seguirli, si sarebbe fatto raccontare tutto dopo.

***

Merlin tirò le redini, facendo fermare il cavallo e si voltò. _Merda_.  
Arthur era proprio dietro di lui, solo, in sella al suo destriero, con una faccia che avrebbe spaventato anche lo stregone più potente sulla faccia della terra (ovvero lui).  
«Come mi hai trovato?»  
Arthur mollò le redini, incrociò le braccia al petto e lo squadrò da capo a piedi con un'espressione che poteva voler dire solo _"Appena torniamo te la faccio pagare, ma al momento essendo in mezzo al nulla ti assecondo."_  
«Merlin, sono il RE, ho le mie fonti.»  
Il mago roteò gli occhi, Asino pomposo che si credeva chissà quale potenza, doveva trasformarlo in un vero asino, _assolutamente_. Spronò il cavallo e si rimise in marcia, ignorando l'Asino che lo seguiva passo passo.  
«Merlin, sono infuriato, abbi il coraggio di affrontare il tuo sovrano e di scontarne le conseguenze!»  
Lo stregone fermò nuovamente il cavallo e aspettò che Arthur lo raggiungesse, entrambi si guardarono per un breve istante poi smontarono. Appena ebbe appoggiato entrambi i piedi per terra Merlin partì a corsa in direzione della foresta, subito Arthur lo seguì, maledicendosi per aver avuto la brillante idea di infilarsi il mantello e l'armatura. Dopo diversi minuti di corsa finalmente il sovrano riuscì ad agguantare Merlin per un braccio.  
«Merlin, si può sapere cosa ti è preso?»  
Il mago teneva la testa china, leggermente girata di lato, i pugni chiusi e le labbra serrate, per un brevissimo istante tentò pure di divincolarsi dalla presa del sovrano, ma inutilmente.  
«Merlin, ti prego, spiegami, è tutto il giorno che ti cerco, non sai cosa sono arrivato a pensare in queste ultime ore, mi sono spaventato, credevo ti avessero rapito, ti prego guardami.»  
Finalmente il mago sollevò lo sguardo e Arthur si sentì morire. Stava piangendo.  
Istintivamente il Re se lo strinse al petto, carezzandogli delicatamente la testa mentre Merlin si scioglieva in singhiozzi contro di lui. Rimasero fermi in quella posizione per minuti e minuti, finché il giovane mago smise di singhiozzare e sollevò la testa, incontrando lo sguardo adorante e molto preoccupato, del suo sovrano.  
«Mi dispiace, non volevo farti preoccupare, solo che stamane mi sono sentito di nuovo male, così sono andato da Gaius e lui...poi io non sapevo come dirtelo, credevo che mi avresti considerato un mostro, così ho pensato di tornare a casa, per un po', ma non volevo farti preoccupare.»  
Arthur sorrise, sollevò la mano destra e accarezzò la guancia di Merlin, eliminando la traccia che le lacrime avevano lasciato al loro passaggio, si chinò su di lui e lo baciò delicatamente sulla punta del naso. Merlin rise e, sollevandosi, andò incontro alle labbra del _suo_ Asino reale facendole congiungere con le proprie in un casto e tenero bacio. Quando si furono staccati il sovrano parlò.  
«Merlin, come puoi pensare una simile idiozia? Abbiamo affrontato centinaia di pericoli insieme, mi pare di averti già dato prova del mio amore in più di un'occasione, ho sfidato streghe, druidi, draghi e migliaia di altri esseri magici _per averti_. Credi davvero che la tua malattia sia così terrificante e potente da indurmi a considerarti un mostro? »  
Il moro abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo lievemente.  
«So bene quanto il tuo amore sia forte e ciò che provo per te non è da meno, ma vedi, non è una malattia...»  
Arthur corrugò la fronte e si distaccò lievemente da Merlin, poggiando entrambe le mani sulle spalle del moro e ristabilendo nuovamente il contatto visivo.  
«Se non è una malattia, cos'è?»  
Il mago si morse il labbro inferiore e Arthur per poco non cedette all'impulso di saltargli addosso e possederlo li, in mezzo alla foresta in pieno giorno, ma, mentre fantasticava sul possibile sviluppo della sua fantasia, il moro sollevò le sue esili braccia e gli afferrò una mano, guidandola in basso, sempre più in basso, fino a farla fermare sulla propria pancia.  
«Avremo un bambino.»  
Arthur sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca. Il suo cervello non rispondeva più a nessun tipo di comando, aveva sentito bene? Aprì e chiuse le labbra diverse volte, cercando di emettere un qualsiasi suono, senza riuscirci. Chiuse gli occhi, inspirò profondamente, li riaprì e tentò nuovamente.  
«Cosa?»  
Il rantolo che gli era uscito dalla bocca assomigliava più ad un lamento di qualche bestia ferita, ma era tutto ciò che aveva ottenuto e sperò che l'altro l'avesse capito. Merlin sorrise timidamente, accarezzandogli la mano poggiata sul suo ventre e se possibile, diventando ancora più rosso.  
«Diventerai padre.»  
E sentendo quelle parole il sovrano di Camelot svenne.

***

Gaius per poco non si strozzò con il brodo, si mise subito una mano davanti alla bocca, per evitare che qualche goccia incontrollata fuoriuscisse dalla sua bocca e cadesse sui suoi preziosi libri. Mandò giù quello che aveva in bocca poi, finalmente, scoppiò in una grossa e grassa risata. Rise e rise finché lo stomaco non iniziò a dolergli.  
   
«Gaius! Non è divertente!»  
Lo rimproverò Merlin, che però rideva a sua volta. Gaius si mise una mano sulla pancia e si portò l'altra sul volto per asciugare le lacrime che stavano cadendo.  
«Oh, Merlin, perdonami, ho solo immaginato la scena, ma dimmi, poi cos'è successo?»  
Il mago si guardò intorno, sperando che il diretto interessato non fosse nei paraggi ad origliare. Una volta che ebbe constatato che nella stanza non c'era nessuna chioma bionda si avvicinò maggiormente al medico e parlò tenendo il tono di voce il più basso possibile.  
«Cosa volete che sia successo? Ci sono rimasto male! Per il primo minuto, poi l'ho guardato in faccia e sono scoppiato a ridere! Insomma se ne stava li, svenuto a braccia aperte e con un sorrisino idiota stampato sul volto, chiunque avrebbe riso.»  
Gaius annuì, sentendo le risate che tornavano nuovamente a farsi strada sulle sue labbra, per contenerle si mise una mano davanti alla bocca e fece cenno a Merlin di continuare.  
«Quindi l'ho sollevato, con la magia ovviamente, e ho portato lui e i cavalli in riva al lago, li ho aspettato che si riprendesse, il che è avvenuto diverse ore dopo, e quando si è svegliato sapete cosa mi ha detto? _"Merlin, ho fatto un sogno stranissimo, eravamo in una foresta e tu mi confessavi di essere gravido"_ e allora io gli ho risposto _"Ma guarda che è successo veramente!"_ e lui cos'ha fatto?»  
«Cosa?»  
Merlin lo guardò per un lungo istante, mentre un enorme sorriso si impossessava delle sue labbra.  
«E' svenuto di nuovo.»  
Ed entrambi scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere.

***

«Ehi! Dove credi di andare?»  
Merlin si sentì agguantare da dietro e sollevare da terra, sbuffò.  
«Fuori, sono stufo di te e dei tuoi istinti protettivi, rivoglio la mia vita! non puoi costringermi a restare chiuso in camera per nove mesi!»  
Arthur lo lasciò andare e lo fece voltare. Merlin aveva il broncio, _che carino_. Sorrise e gli accarezzò una guancia, il moro voltò leggermente il capo dalla parte opposta.  
«Amore mio.»  
Iniziò Arthur, il quale, notò con non poco piacere che il mago era arrossito come un pomodoro maturo, anche se continuava a fingere di ignorarlo. «Sai che ti amo più della mia stessa vita. Una tua parola, e sono pronto a lasciare tutto, il regno, i miei doveri, i miei cavalieri, _tutto_ , pur di stare con te. Ora, _ora_ che dentro di te sta crescendo una nuova vita, una vita che abbiamo generato _insieme_ , come puoi pretendere che io non sia protettivo? Ti prego, amore mio, mettiti nei miei panni, tu non faresti lo stesso?»  
Merlin sbuffò e tornò a guardarlo in faccia, aveva gli occhi leggermente lucidi ed era ancora molto rosso, perfino le punte degli orecchi erano rosse.  
«Si, lo farei anche io, ma non puoi tenermi segregato in camera, anche perché non farebbe bene ne a me ne al bambino, abbiamo bisogno di uscire un po' all'aria fresca.»  
Il Re annuì, abbassando lievemente la testa in modo che le loro fronti si toccassero. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò il profumo di Merlin, del _suo_ Merlin. Cosa avrebbe fatto se gli fosse successo qualcosa? Ancora la notizia era nota solo ad una piccola cerchia interna di persone, ma quando il fatto sarebbe stato impossibile da nascondere? Merlin sarebbe diventato un bersaglio ideale per tutti coloro che desideravano il crollo di Camelot. Non avrebbe fatto avvicinare nessuno al SUO Merlin, non avrebbe permesso che gli venisse torto anche solo un capello, che fosse dannato in eterno se non riusciva nemmeno a proteggere la sua famiglia.  
«Va bene, ti concedo una passeggiata nel parco, ma solo SE ci sono anche io o qualcuno di cui IO mi fidi cecamente. Per il resto del giorno TU mi seguirai ovunque io sia costretto ad andare, a meno che io non debba recarmi fuori da Camelot, in quel caso ti lascerò alle cure di Gaius e almeno una settantina di guardie armate fino ai denti.»  
Merlin sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca.  
«Se-Settanta?»  
Arthur si staccò e lo osservò per minuti interi, riflettendo.  
«Hai ragione, meglio duecento.»

***

La notte era scesa su Camelot, i servi si erano addormentati, così come le guardie non di ronda e i cavalieri, persino gli animali si erano assopiti. L'unico che ancora non dormiva era il Re. Se ne stava sdraiato nel letto, il gomito premuto sul cuscino e la testa appoggiata al palmo della mano, contemplava il suo consorte profondamente addormentato a pochi centimetri da lui, la bocca leggermente socchiusa. Quasi senza accorgersene, il sovrano allungò la mano libera fino sull'addome del compagno e rimase li, fermo, seguendo i movimenti regolari del respiro del mago. Ormai la gravidanza era evidente, vedere Merlin camminare con quel pancione gli faceva nascere dentro una sensazione d'orgoglio difficile da contenere. Sorrise. Ripensò agli ultimi mesi e gli vennero in mente solo bei ricordi. Tipo quando, durante le riunioni, mentre gli altri cavalieri discutevano, tirava una gomitata a Leon per attirare la sua attenzione, poi gli indicava con un cenno Merlin che se ne stava in disparte a leggere, sorrideva ed esclamava _"Visto? Non è bellissimo?"_ a Sir Leon non restava altro da fare che assecondare il suo sovrano e buttare gli occhi al cielo, ormai rassegnato a ripetere la stessa scena _ogni singolo giorno_.  
Si ricordava ancora quando Gwaine, un pomeriggio mentre stavano accompagnando Merlin nella sua abituale passeggiata, aveva esclamato "Che pancione!" e Arthur, incapace di trattenersi, aveva gonfiato il petto _"Ovvio, è **mio** figlio!"_ e Gwaine aveva sospirato divertito, continuando a camminare _"Certo Maestà, le prime venti volte che me l'ha detto non avevo ben capito il concetto, grazie per avermi chiarito ulteriormente"._  
O il giorno in cui Elyan e Percival gli avevano chiesto se preferiva un maschio o una femmina e lui, osservando di sottecchi Merlin, che si esercitava con chissà quale incantesimo, aveva sussurrato _"Non mi importa, diventerò padre, mi basta questo"_ e i due cavalieri, sorridendo, si erano fatti da parte, lasciandolo libero di rimirare il suo Merlin in santa pace.  
Si riscosse dai propri pensieri, guardarlo dormire, con il pancione che si sollevava e si abbassava, era la cosa più bella che Arthur avesse mai visto, e improvvisamente, un bisogno spasmodico lo invase.

Il moro sentì qualcosa di pesante, ma non troppo, sulla propria pancia. Aprì gli occhi preoccupato e si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi di Arthur velati di lacrime, se ne stava con il lato sinistro del viso appoggiato sul suo addome.  
«Arthur...cosa...?»  
Arthur chiuse gli occhi, poi li riaprì e una lacrima solitaria gli scivolò sulla guancia.  
«Gli sento battere il cuore.»

***

Sir Leon sbuffò.  
«Sire.»  
Nulla. Leon si guardò intorno, gli altri cavalieri risero. Agravaine gli fece segno di continuare.  
«Mio Re!» Lo chiamò ancora.  
Ma Arthur non ascoltava, era troppo preoccupato per Merlin, quella mattina non si era sentito bene e Gaius aveva suggerito di lasciarlo a letto per tutto il giorno. Chissà come stava? Dall'esatto momento in cui era uscito dalla stanza sentiva il bisogno di rientrarci, ma Merlin (aiutato da Gaius) lo aveva persuaso ad adempiere ai suoi doveri di monarca e lui, seppur contro voglia, aveva ceduto, ma non prima di aver fatto giurare a Gaius che l'avrebbero avvertito anche solo per il più piccolo cambiamento, sia negativo che positivo.  
«ARTHUR!»  
Il Re sobbalzò e si guardò intorno, tutti i suoi cavalieri lo guardavano. Sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte e portò la sua attenzione su Leon.  
«Potresti ripetere?»  
Leon sorrise.  
«Mio signore, io e gli altri stavamo pensando che forse, sarebbe meglio rimandare la riunione ad un altro giorno.»  
Arthur sollevò le spalle, sembrava che si fosse liberato di un grande peso, guardò uno ad uno tutti i cavalieri seduti con gli occhi carichi di gratitudine.  
«Vorrà dire che vi farò il favore di sciogliere prima la riunione.»  
I cavalieri risero e per un attimo anche il sovrano si concesse una risata, ma la felicità durò il tempo di un battito di ciglia, poiché quasi subito Gaius irruppe nella sala spalancando le porte.  
«Mio...signore...» ansimò a corto di fiato. Arthur era già in piedi, la mente vuota, i piedi indirizzati verso una sola persona: Merlin. Arrivato davanti a Gaius gli bastò un'occhiata per capire che il momento era critico. Iniziò a correre. Corse lungo i corridoi, schivò le serve, le guardie le dame, saltò sui gradini rischiando più di una volta di cadere e spezzarsi una gamba, ma quando, in lontananza, sentì le urla di Merlin raddoppiò la velocità, la corsa gli parve infinita, quando finalmente arrivò davanti alla porta della stanza le urla di Merlin erano come una pugnalata al cuore, spalancò la porta e si precipitò dentro.

Merlin giaceva in un lago di sudore sul letto, circondato da un paio di levatrici che Arthur non aveva mai visto ma che sospettava fossero state chiamate da Gaius. Scansandole si avvicinò al suo amore, gli si inginocchiò accanto e gli afferrò una mano. Merlin lo guardò con gli occhi semi chiusi.  
«Ehi...»  
il moro cercò di sorridere, ma gli uscì solo una smorfia contorta dal dolore e ad Arthur si spezzò il cuore a vederlo in quello stato, ma doveva essere forte, per entrambi.  
«Ehi.»  
Arthur passò la mano libera sulla fronte madida di sudore di Merlin, scottava. Registrò solo vagamente che anche Gaius era arrivato e arrancava dietro le levatrici per discutere sul metodo migliore per fare uscire il bambino.  
Merlin li osservava, entrando sempre più nel panico e Arthur si sentiva sempre più impotente, alla fine strinse leggermente la mano del moro, richiamando la sua attenzione. Quando i loro occhi si incontrarono Arthur sorrise.  
«Amore va tutto bene, non li ascoltare e non li guardare, ascolta quello che ti sto dicendo io, guarda solo me. Andrà tutto bene, ci sono io con te.»  
Una parte del suo cervello gli fece notare che il medico aveva fatto sollevare un telo tra il pancione e lo sterno di Merlin, stavano per iniziare l'operazione. Gli occhi del mago si riempirono di lacrime. Arthur sorrise e si chinò su di lui, baciandolo leggermente sulle labbra.  
«Come lo vuoi chiamare?»  
Merlin fece una smorfia di dolore e non disse nulla per alcuni istanti, poi sussurrò.  
«Cosa ti fa pensare che sia un maschio?»  
Arthur non poté fare a meno di gonfiare il petto, orgoglioso.  
«Non lo so, ma è mio figlio, che sia maschio o femmina conta poco.»  
Merlin sussultò e gli strinse più forte la mano. Arthur giurò che se quel macellaio di Gaius lo avesse fatto soffrire un'altra volta lo avrebbe incatenato alla gogna per il resto della sua vita.  
«Tuo figlio? Brutto Asino che non sei altro, vuoi prendere il mio posto?»  
Arthur scosse la testa ridendo, chiuse gli occhi e strofinò il suo naso con quello del mago.  
«Va bene, è _nostro_ figlio.»  
Finalmente Merlin sorrise, un sorriso privo di qualsiasi forza, ma pur sempre un sorriso.  
«Arthur?»  
«Mh?»  
I grandi occhi di Merlin si spalancarono e si riempirono di lacrime.  
«Ho paura.»  
Il biondo gli strinse maggiormente la mano, se la portò alle labbra e la baciò, gli accarezzò la guancia, poi gli bacio anche quella.  
«Non devi, andrà tutto bene, tra pochi istanti avrai tra le braccia nostro figlio, il bambino più bello, coraggioso e forte dell'intero regno, tutte le dame gli moriranno dietro, e pure qualche cavaliere. Se invece sarà una femmina sarà la più leggiadra, intelligente e scaltra principessa del pianeta, tanto che verranno da ogni dove per chiederci il permesso di sposarla.»  
Merlin rise debolmente.  
«E tu metterai alla gogna chiunque si azzardi anche solo a guardarla.»  
Il petto del Re si sollevò ancora di più.  
«Puoi scommetterci! La mia bambina non verrà toccata da nessuno!»  
Merlin stava per aggiungere altro, ma un suono interruppe il loro discorso. Un urlo. L'urlo più forte e cristallino che avessero mai sentito. I due sgranarono gli occhi e si voltarono verso il telo, ma dietro di esso nessuno si faceva vedere, Arthur era tentato di alzarsi e andare a controllare, ma non voleva lasciare la mano del suo amato e poi, voleva che la notizia fosse data ad entrambi nel medesimo momento. Poi eccolo, un altro urlo, diverso dal primo, molto più forte e cristallino. I due coniugi si guardarono e in quel preciso istante la testa di Gaius fece capolino da sopra il telo.  
«Congratulazioni!»  
E sparì di nuovo.  
Merlin parlò, la voce arrochita.  
«Gaius, ti prego, dicci come sta.»  
Ma dall'altra parte del telo provenivano solo i sussurri delle donne, neanche il bambino piangeva più.  
«Un attimo Merlin, prima voglio ricucirti, non sai che taglio abbiamo dovuto praticare, fortuna che con l'uso della magia non hai sentito quasi nulla, sennò il dolore ti avrebbe fatto impazzire, abbi pazienza ci vorrà un attimo.»  
Merlin chiuse gli occhi e voltò la testa verso Arthur.  
«Dimmi che non ho sentito le parole _"ricucirti"_ _"taglio"_ _"dolore"_ e _"impazzire"_.»  
«D'accordo, non le hai sentite.»  
Poi il velo fu tolto, e Gaius comparve davanti a loro, con le mani sporche di sangue e un larghissimo sorriso sul volto.  
Arthur e Merlin si guardarono intorno, finché non individuarono, infondo alla stanza, le donne girate di spalle, che stavano armeggiando con teli e copertine. Dopo pochi attimi una delle due levatrici si voltò e Arthur sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime. La donna gli si avvicinò e gli depositò tra le braccia un minuscolo fagottino.  
«E' una bambina.» Sussurrò lei.  
Il Re tremava mentre scostava delicatamente il panno, rivelando una bella bambina con due grandi occhi celesti che lo guardava meravigliata, una manina infilata parzialmente in bocca. Le lacrime sgorgarono senza freni e Arthur non se ne vergognò, quella era _sua figlia_ , la più bella bambina sulla faccia della terra e lui ne era già totalmente invaghito. Si voltò verso Merlin e gliela depositò dolcemente tra le braccia. Anche il mago piangeva e lentamente, gli fece posto sul letto. Il sovrano gli si sedette accanto, passandogli una mano dietro le spalle e baciandogli la fronte.  
«E' bellissima.»  
Merlin rise tra le lacrime e annuì.  
«Ehm.»  
I due si voltarono verso Gaius e per poco ad Arthur non venne un infarto., mentre Merlin spalancava la bocca, come se avesse raggiunto l'illuminazione.  
«Ecco perché era un pancione così grosso!»  
Gaius sorrise mentre, il più delicatamente possibile, depositava anche il secondo fagottino tra le braccia di Merlin.  
«E' un maschietto.»  
Arthur scostò il telo e un altro paio di grandi occhi azzurri gli restituirono lo sguardo. I due bambini erano identici e ad Arthur per un attimo, ma solo per un attimo, parve che gli occhi di entrambi diventassero color ambra. Faticosamente si sollevò, raggiunse barcollando i piedi del letto e guardò lo spettacolo che aveva dinnanzi.  
Merlin se ne stava seduto con la schiena sostenuta da un'infinità di cuscini, con la bambina appoggiata al suo braccio sinistro, e il bambino a quello destro. Il mago sentì lo sguardo del Re e sollevò il proprio, sorridendogli.  
«Siete bellissimi.»  
Mormorò il Re di Camelot, poi svenne.  
Nella foschia gli parve di sentire la voce di Merlin che diceva tra le risate.  
«Gaius avevo ragione o no? Non si può NON ridere!»  
Chissà perché ridevano, Arthur promise a se stesso di farselo dire da Merlin una volta che si fosse ripreso, ma al momento preferiva rimanere disteso per terra con la risata di Merlin nelle orecchie e mille fantasie in testa su come sarebbe stata la sua nuova vita da papà _già terribilmente orgoglioso_.


End file.
